Demones Y Angels
by Styxswimmer
Summary: There's a new crisis in the lives of Angela and Constantine.Along with the emeragance of a character who occupies her time much like Constantine, she's also very close to Papa Midnight, an old murder comes back to haunt.Angeltine. Papa MidnightXOc LXG
1. Part Uno

**Demones Y Angels**

A.N./ Okay so this is the first time I've ever tried writing a fic like this, the idea just came to me and I ran with it, I hope it turned out okay. I know there may be a lot of grammar mistakes but my grammar check is broken or hating me or something so I don't have that to help me. Also I do tend to switch tenses so let me know and I will work on fixing it in the next chapter. Once again this is my first fic of this genre so try to be gentle, I'll gladly accept constructive criticism, in fact I crave it. But no one wants flames, if your a writer yourself you know this. So just reviews and help please:) Oh and sorry for the shortness of this fic, I promise chapter two is like twice as long as this. And also you may hate me for a paring but...too bad I don't know. My plot, my story, my choice. Sorry.

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own this. Yeah right I wish, what would I do If I owned Kean as this character has several thoughts Oh well, but all I own is the plot and any original characters, those are mine too.

Parings: ConstantineXAngela, Papa MidnightXOC, GabrielXLucifer(this would be the one that gets booed)

"The first time I died it was anything but innocent. I came from a good family, wealth and highly respected, but it didnt' matter to me. All I knew was my parents weren't home if they could help it, that my sister Carlie, was the golden child, and I was a constant disappointment. Knowing this may have been what made delve into the world of witchcraft and evil worship, maybe not. But one day, I met a man named Darius, and he showed me the way into that world I so desperately wanted to be a part of. Soon, I started dressing in royal purple and gold, the colors he wore. My parents thought it weird but didn't bother to say anything, they didn't have the time to waste on their failure of a daughter. Carlie however, had become worried when I started going out every night, coming home later and later, sometimes not even coming home at all. She confronted me, told me even though Mommy and Daddy hadn't noticed, she had. Always a child at heart Carlie was, she couldn't bear anyone to be in pain or to disappoint. I reassured her, of course it was a lie; I seemed to be doing that a lot back then. She was content with me explaining I had activities to attend to that tended to run long, she was satisfied with it for a while at least. She was my baby sister and she worshiped the ground I walked on, I loved her so and didn't want that to happen to her. One night, she followed me to Darius', deciding that she wanted to know what was going on. What she saw, was something beyond all her imaginings. I was knelt in the center of a double pentagram, I had on a royal purple satin baby doll dress with golden straps and trimmings. Latin passed softly through my rosy lips and my eyes were closed in deep concentration. She called my name in a soft whisper, and that whispering sound of her voice was enough to distract me and break my concentration. At the moment my gaze landed on her I saw her stormy greenish-grey eyes bulge in fear and I heard the roar of the Karkion, a demon made of lightning that I had summoned, he roared when he saw Carlie's form and seconds later she was dead. I banished the Karkion, Keeroge back to Hell, which Darius later explained to me required extraordinary power, and grief howled through every bone in my body like millions of sharp knives stabbing me all over. That night, as I walked alone through those streets of my town I had walked so many times before, there was something different, I felt a presence behind me. But I was too late, I was stabbed by a mortal hand, that of my teacher, my best friend besides Carlie, Darius. This would have ensured my death, that is if true death would have been my destination anyway. I was denied access into Heaven, so naturally I thought I'd go to Hell. But no, it turned out that I was not damned enough for hell. So now I continue this irksome waste of an existence until I either preform an act of self-sacrifice, or become so wicked that Lucifer finally comes to collect me. I find the latter highly more likely."

"Now come Juliana, your not as wicked as you proclaim, if you really were, Lucifer would not deny himself such a delectable young woman as yourself. Its certain you would not suffer in Hell, much anyway." A cunning melodious female voice rang out near me.

"Gabriel, what are you doing here?" Besides, why should I believe anything you extrapolate for me? You lost favor with God by attempting to help Manon, Lucifer's son, achieve manifestation, did you not?" I asked, although I was curious I couldn't help but take a jab at the ex-angel's humiliation by Constantine.

"Tch. Such harsh words young Juliana. It is true this was how I lost favor with God. But I am not below hearing things, and just I know you've only just finished killing a Karkion and a Barokin, I know that both God _and_ Lucifer have taken a distinct interest in your my dear." Gabriel explained, as she did so she took a lock of my brown hair and ran it through her fingers, and as she did so a shiver passed through my body, she continued in a soft whisper. "I simply came to check up o you, you've taken up a 'Constantine-Esq' quality, only you seem not to need a reason to banish the demons, whether they be half or not, back to Hell. Lucifer's certainly not happy about this."

"Hn." I said faking indifference. Everything she had ascertained about my was true. In my opinion all demons deserved to go back to Hell, and I'd deal with Lucifer when I got there. But the fact that both he and God had taken up an interest in me piqued my curiosity greatly, maybe there could be a way to get me out of my **personal** Hell called Purgatory.

"Tell me, how many demons have you sent back to Hell?" Gabriel asked me with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Not enough, upwards of 200 though." I said, I could sense the contempt in my voice, but did not trouble myself with the effort of masking it.

"And yet it never erases what you let happen does it?" Gabriel asked, her voice taking on a pitying tone.

"No it doesn't." I admitted, not only to Gabriel but also myself. "I can still see her laying on the floor, normally mocha skin turned pallid. Her stormy green-grey eyes were enlarged and frozen in fear, long silky blonde hair matted with blood and simple white dress stained with dark patches of blood marring her innocence. She worshiped the ground I walked on, and its all my fault she's dead!" I wept openly, Gabriel had seen much much worse out of me and endured a lot from me, and this was something I had to do, no matter how much I didn't want to.

"Come now darling, it wasn't your fault, its alright." Gabriel whispered softly, her voice taking on a maternal tone as she wrapped her arms around me, which I was grateful for.

After a while of comfort I broke away suddenly and turned to Gabriel, who held a surprised countenance.

"Leave me Gabriel." My voice was cold and calculating but I did not care.

"Juliana?" She was surprised, I knew this, but I wanted to be alone, so I cut quickly through her question.

"I **SAID** leave me Gabriel, lest you face my anger." My voice was cold, commanding, but I craved my solitude.

"But Jules..." Gabriel began but the last shred of patience I had flew out the door and I punched her across the jaw. I watched her dough for a moment and then spit a mouthful of blood onto the concrete of the rooftop. "Fine, you wanna be alone and a little bitch suit yourself." Gabriel yelled as she fled from me, leaving me to my desperately craved solitude at last.

"I miss you baby sister." I whispered as I leant against the concrete ledge staring out over the city.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so that was the first chapter, let me know what you think and I'll try to get the second up sometime soon, there's only certain times I'm allowed on the computer since I got grounded, which is the reason this story came into being,and will also be the reason if there is a long time between updates. Anyway REVIEW! And I hope you liked it!!

±StyxSwimmer±

A.K.A.

ΣBrittany AnneΣ


	2. Part Dos

**Demones Y Angels**

**Part Dos**

For once, John Constantine was not dreaming of Hell, Gabriel, a young woman he knew virtually nothing about, or why Lucifer had made him mortal. No, tonight he was having a very pleasant dream about Angela.

Angela however, was not faring so well. Her dreams were vivid with her sister Isabel. Suddenly there was a break in her dream and the body of a young girl was plastered before her. The girl had long blonde hair and wide stormy green-grey eyes. She was wearing a simple white dress with bloodstains and what appeared to be burn marks. She was lying in a pool of blood and there was a demon composed purely of lightning kneeling over her.

"Shit!" Angela cursed as she shot up in her bed. Her cat curled around her and Angela stroked her gently. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she remembered the horrifically violent death. "John..." She whispered as she jumped up and put on a button down shirt and black slacks. Angela drove her vehicle over to John's place, the tears had stopped but tear trails were still evident on her face. She walked slowly up to his apartment and knocked gently on his door.

John stirred as he heard the knocking at his door. _Damn!_ He thought to himself. He got out of bed, slipping on black pajama bottoms over his black silk boxers, tugging his black t-shirt on , and stumbled to the door.

"Hullo?" He asked still in a sleepy daze, but he was snapped out of it as he beheld Angela standing in his doorway, looking very small with tear trails on her face. "Come on in."

Angela walked in, gently cradling her hand against her face. Her eyes closed a flashback of her dream came to her.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked curiously, he'd just seen her but a few hours ago. He was helping her with another case and she had seemed fine when she left.

Angela's eyes were still closed and she tried to shut out the images that flooded before her. She shook slightly and Constantine placed his hand on her shoulder, he asked her cautiously:

"Angela what's wrong?"

"John, I could see her so clearly, it was just like I was there." Angela said quietly.

"What do you mean Angela?" Constantine asked puzzled, she wasn't making a whole hell of a lot of sense.

"There was a murder, if feels older but the body's just going to be found. It was just so vivid, so much blood, why would anyone summon that..._thing_?" Angela asked herself more than him but he answered anyway.

"Angela, come now, sit down and you can tell me exactly what you saw." John said leading her to the couch to sit down. She was still not use to the Sight he had helped her achieve, it would most likely make her psychic dreams more heightened and able her to see the demons causing the deaths. "Now just take a deep breath and tell me what you saw."

Angela did indeed, she took a couple in fact, they were shaky but she did begin to speak, eyes filled with tears.

"There was a young girl laying on the ground, looked about fifteen, sixteen; She had long blonde hair that was matted with blood and a plain, simple white dress that came just passed her knees. The most beautiful stormy green-grey eyes I have ever seen she had. But, there was a demon standing over her, made entirely of lightning. It looked like it had sent its electricity through her body because there was burn marks on her dress. Afterwards, I felt an overwhelming sense of bone wracking grief, it felt like I wanted to kill myself. God, what's happening to me?" Angela asked herself more than him once again.

"Angela listen to me, there is nothing wrong with you. You're different than all those sheep out there, this is just part of you being special. Now lay down, sleep, I'll be back in a bit, I'll see if I can find out who she was. Call me if anything happens." He said and left the apartment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked into Papa Midnight's office, he was with a client, demonic and I had to fight down an urge to maim and kill, but I waited patiently until he was finished. My hand tightened on my gun as the demon went by, stopping to glance over me hungrily as if he wanted to posses my flesh, once again I had to fight down that urge. I growled low in my throat as a warning, his eyes flashed yellow as if in defiance, mocking me to pull the gun. Quick as lightning the gun was on his forehead my finger tight on the trigger, the slightest squeeze would blow his head off and send him back to Hell.

"Rokar, our business is finished, I high recommend you leave before you do something you regret." Papa Midnight said watching me carefully, he had strict rules about fighting and I didnt' particularly feel like breaking them, but I was a coiled spring ready to attack anything, this was not a social call after all.

Rokar turned and left, finding it more prudent to leave than test my limits. I felt Midnight's eyes on me, I knew he was curious as to my demeanor, but I was highly upset, and past caring.

"Juliana my dear, such a pleasure to see you." His pleasing voice rang out.

"Yeah, I wish I could say the same, love." I said disappointed as I laid a strange coil looking object on his desk.

"What's this?" He was confused, I could tell, and I wasn't too damn happy about the answer I had to give him.

"That's the center of a Karkion!" I yelled at him.

"Karkions? But those haven't been sight for--"

"--Six years, **I KNOW!** So why in the hell are they here now?" I continue to yell, I couldn't help it the anger was just pouring out of me.

"I had merely heard rumors of their return, nothing else." He said and that infuriated me to no end.

"**RUMORS!! Jesus Christ! Why would you not inform me at once!?" **I raged.

"I simply did not wish to worry you." He replied placatingly.

"**WORRY! YOU DIDN'T WANT ME TO WORRY!? MIDNIGHT THEY MURDERED CARLIE!!!"** I screamed at him, a thousand different emotions raging through my body at once.

"I know." He said softly, caring eyes upturned at me.

"I MEAN I--" I began but was cut off as he pulled me into his lap so I was straddling him and my red leather pants creaked from the sudden movement.

" I know they killed her Jules, I know. But you've got to calm down and think if you go in there like this you'll be dead in a second." He said as I softened and he brushed a stray brown curl out of my eyes, those same stormy green-grey eyes Carlie bared. " I just don't want anything to happen to you. I love you Juliana." He whispered softly.

"As do I. My big Papa." I chuckled at my own joke and found his lips pressed against mine, which I gladly returned with fervor. I slipped my tongue agains this and his hand grabbed the nape of my neck, kissing me passionately. As my hands wrapped around his nape and I began to give passion of my own into the kiss, I heard the door open and someone cough uncomfortably, I sighed to myself and cursed. "Dammit! Why does this happen every time we kiss?" I turned to look at the man in the door way with contempt. "What in the hell do you want, who in the hell are you?" I asked and heard Midnight chuckled beneath me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Constantine knocked on Papa Midnight's door thrice, he really did not want to be here, but if anyone would know about the demon in Angela's dream it would be Midnight. But after knocking three times and getting no answer he just barged in. Unfortunately he busted Midnight and an extraordinary hot young woman with her tongue down his throat. He coughed uncomfortably and he heard her curse and turn around presumptuously and ask who he was with contempt.

"John Constantine, as if its any of your business." He said in that sarcastic manner he did so well. "Midnight maybe you can send your _call girl_ out so we can talk." John said and before he could form another sentence the barrel of her gun was pointed at his forehead.

"I'm not some **bitch**" she punctuated this by pressing the gun into his forehead farther. "that you can order around. I banish demons for a living you _bitch_. And I've been with my love for a year, so don't say that shit about me." She bit out angrily, finger tightening on the trigger minutely.

"Juliana, come here and let John speak." Midnight said attempting to calm the volatile brunette, when she climbed back into his lap he addressed John. "And as for you John. NEVER refer to what is mine that way again, or next time I will let her shoot your ass, and _believe me_, she _**will.**_" Midnight warned and beckoned for John to sit.

"Well Angela--"

"The girl again huh?"

"--Angela has had a vision, a dream about the death of a girl, older death, she was about 15. Long blonde hair, eyes _exactly_ like hers, I've actually been dreaming about someone like her but I digress, she had on a white dress that came just passed her knees." John explained.

Juliana completely tensed up in Midnight's embrace, she was trembling and her breath came out in shakey gasps. However, this went unnoticed by Constantine.

"She says there was demon encompassed of pure lightning kneeling by her and there were scortch marks on the dress." John finished.

Juliana ran and locked herself in a room adjacent of the office. Midnight attempted to open the door but to no avail.

"Damn!" He yelled as he walked over and sat on the front of his desk in front of John.

"What was all that about?" John asked confused.

"The young woman you described was her sister, she died three years ago. The demon Angela saw was a Karkion. Back then, Juliana was into devil-worship and witchcraft. She raised the Karkion Keeroge, he is the master of all Karkions. It killed her sister Carlie and she managed to banish it back to Hell. But as a consequence the man who taught her all she knew stabbed her in the back, literally. But she cannot enter Heaven for the life she took and is not damned enough to enter Hell. Sound familiar? She blames herself and kills any demon she can find in repentance, but she fears that Keeroge's trying to achieve manifestation again." Papa Midnight explained.

"Oh sorry didn't know." John said and then his cellphone rang. "Sorry. Hello? Angela what happened? SHIT!! I''ll be there momentarily. DON'T. MOVE." He yelled at seemed to fly out the door.

"What is it?" Papa asked and he thought he heard something like Gargoyles float back to him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's the chapter, sorry for the wait if there was any, not sure when this will come up, anyway, keep on letting me know what you think about it and thank you to all who have reivewed, it really helps me to write!!!

±StyxSwimmer±

ƒBrittany Anneƒ


End file.
